Contemplating
by Wildthinker
Summary: What if Ren gets another opportunity to talk to Kyoko but unknowingly as Bo? Would Kyoko finally give an ear? (Continuation after 273. Just a small assumption on what may happen)


**Contemplating**

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko turned, still in her chicken costume, ready to change. Hikaru Ishabashi came running towards her.

"Are you free tonight?"

Kyoko gave him a weak smile, "I'm sorry, Ishabashi-san, I have shooting. I'd likely be leaving later today."

Hikaru gave her an apologetic smile, and nodded.

"Alright then, see you next week! Good work, Kyoko-chan!" he said cheerfully, swallowing his disappointment.

Kyoko felt guilty for turning him down, but she really did have shooting later.

She was just going to cross the room in which Ren first met her as Bo, ignore looking over the place when a strong aura of depression pushed her away itself. She automatically looked that way, finding Tsuruga-san holding his head in his hands. She felt the urge to run again, and and she took two steps away from the room, feeling her thumping all the way through her throat.

However, she stopped. Clenching her hands, she stood near the wall, wondering if it would be alright to suppress her feelings and help him again. Or just leave him there, she didn't want to do anything with him anyway.

But was it okay to leave him just like that? He'd helped her in her time of sorrow. Shouldn't she do the same. Although she felt painful for leaving him, she couldn't help the stab of betrayal on her heart.

Before she could rethink her decision, she turned and almost bumped into the said man.

"Tsuruga-san!" she said on impulse, forgetting to disguise her voice. For a moment he was bewildered. Then after seeing Bo-san, he relaxed and smiled tiredly. He looked stressed as well as tired. There were small bags under his eyes.

"Hello, Bo-san, how are you doing?" he asked politely, sending a stab on her heart.

"Well, I am doing better than you are. Tell me, why do you look so dishevelled? Did you finally confess and got rejected?" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

He laughed dryly, "I wish. I haven't spoken to her properly since two weeks. I wish she would just give me chance to explain. But she wouldn't even see me. She'd run before I'd even open my mouth."

He was brooding.

She led him towards their usual meeting area. Her heart was beating wildly. Her head was spinning. Why did all his words direct towards her?

"Why don't you say from the beginning? Did you somehow hurt her?"

Ren sighed tiredly. He didn't even look at her. He was thinking about the time he went to the bar.

"When I returned to Japan from Guam as my project there ended, I was shown a picture of her with her ex love. And he was kissing her. I was so unfocused, I went to the bar to release my stress. But somehow I ended up kissing Kana who initiated it. The tabloids took the pictures, and I had no choice but to admit it to the public, to hide the truth that I'd lost control. I didn't think that would affect her so much," he said, holding his head in his hands.

"D-d-did you try talking to her?" she was shaking dammit. She needed to stop her heart from trying to break free or else she would be found out.

He shooked his head. "I lost every small chance I had with her. She hates me. Before she could respect me as her Senpai. Now I am a playboy in her eyes. I wish I didn't feel so heartbroken."

Kyoko couldn't breath, she couldn't move even. Ren didn't notice, he was wallowing in his own sorrow. He was contemplating about the consequences of his actions.

She wanted to get away from here, it was suffocating her.

"What should I do, Bo-san? I don't us to be like this. I want to see her, if not, at least I don't want her think I was a loose man. "

Kyoko felt the lightning bolt flash on her body, freezing her.

"You can call her, or text her to meet you so that you can explain yourself."

He stood up, "I don't know if she would even respond to those. She might be busy in her new drama, Lotus in the mire."

They were silent for a few minutes. Kyoko had now confirmed that it was her he loved.

It was Kyoko for whom he was so depressed.

* * *

Ren left the chicken all alone, not even saying goodbye. He was so pained at the thought of Kyoko cutting all ties with him. He wanted to die in a hole and never come out. He and Yashiro went to LME for one last interview before they closed for the day.

"I heard Kyoko-chan panicked when she was shooting. The director had to shoot the same scene at least ten times to get it right. Maybe she is unwell..." words of a few girls was floating towards Ren and he frowned.

Was Kyoko sick? He needed to see her before she—

Just then, the said girl stepped out of the door, bowing at the director as an apology.

"I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"You must take rest, especially if you want to go through."

She sighed, wondering why she'd ever met him today. All the things he'd said kept pushing her onto an edge. She didn't want to think about it, and she certainly didn't want to see his face. She'd rather be left alone for a few days until she was ready to accept the fact.

If she hadn't been Bo and heard it from his mouth directly, she would have never believed him. Even if he'd come and outright confessed to her. She'd still think he was bewitched.

"Mogami-san! May have a moment with you?"

Kyoko almost jumped at his voice, feeling as if her heart has just given away.

There he was, determined and ready to deliver his speech. She didn't want to meet him just yet, she was still recovering from their earlier meeting.

Before she could even set foot opposite to him, he caught her hand.

"Please, Mogami-san. Let me explain."

Kyoko stopped at his pleading voice.

"Please give me a chance. After that, you can leave or choose to talk to me. I would not trouble you any further."

Pursing her lips, slowly she turned. She raised her head, ready to listen.

She was done contemplating.

* * *

_**Authors note :**_

_**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this little shot. I really couldn't get it out of my mind since the latest chapter was released. I know I know there are so many misunderstandings that have arisen between them but somehow I haven't lost hope. I still believe that it can resolved. So hence, this is what I present you with. It's incomplete and I left it like that on purpose. **_

**_Hope the next chapter wouldn't disappoint me as much as this chapter did. _**

**_See you later, bye! _**


End file.
